


You Found Me (Lying On The Floor)

by KoriMuse7124



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Football Player Lance (Voltron), Getting Together, Heats, I know I'm surprised myself, James is an asshole, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mentions of Allura/Romelle - Freeform, No Smut, Omega Adam, Omega Keith (Voltron), cheerleader keith, klance, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoriMuse7124/pseuds/KoriMuse7124
Summary: When Lance was kept late for practice after getting into a (teeny, tiny) fight with one of his teammates, to go into the boy's locker room, expecting to get a well-needed shower, but was hit in the face with wafts of an omega in heat.Keith goes into heat at the most horrible time, and Lance helps him through it.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 492





	1. Just a Little Late

"Keith, are you alright?" 

Keith snapped out of his haze and looked to see Allura, the cheer captain, looking at him with concern. The Omega shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "I'm fine, Allura. I've just been spacing out a lot today." He looked to see the other cheerleaders in their stunt groups. "We're done with stretches?" He asked and Allura let out a laugh. 

She offered her hand to him and he accepted, being helped up by the Alpha. "Yes, go ahead and get into your group. We're only doing basket tosses today." He nodded and they separated. 

Since Keith joined the cheer team his temperamental issues had subsided. His brother, Shiro, said that it was a good thing and that he should keep with it. He did want to join the football team but this society was against Omegas joining "Alpha/Beta Sports". So cheerleading was his next best bet, even if he got second-hand embarrassment when agreeing to it. 

And even though he couldn't join the football team he still had to deal with the stupid Alphas. It's not like male Omegas had their own locker rooms and there was no way the school would let him change in the girl's locker room. The first time he walked in, he got crowded with the smell of Alpha and Beta hormones. The Alpha's of course kept fucking staring at him as he made his way to get dressed in his cheer clothes. 

It was fine up until one of the Alpha's cornered him. James Griffin, Keith had heard he was an egotistical asshole. 

"Hey Baby, couldn't help but notice your ass looks fucking great in those shorts." 

_ Fucking horny ass Alphas _ . 

He rolled his eyes at the comment, toeing on his cheer shoes and slamming his locker shut. This wasn't the first time anyone had hit on him. He got it plenty and he was known as a fiery Omega throughout the school for his mean comebacks making Alpha's prides snap in half. 

"And I couldn't help but notice that your head is up your ass since you can't tell the difference between shorts and spandex." 

He heard a few snickers throughout the room. He turned to see James with an angry look on his face. "You think you can say that to me?" He sneered, flirty persona out the window. Keith shrugged and smirked while tying his hair up. 

"Of course, I am a human after all. Wait- aww, did I hurt your feelings?" He asked with a mock pouty face. The Alpha's face flared a deep red as another bundle of laughter filled the room. 

He smirked again, starting to walk around James and out of the locker room when he was pushed back hard. "What the-" He paused as James stared at him with fire in his eyes, arms caging him against the lockers. "Let me go!" Keith snarled and James growled right back. The Omega instincts inside of him struck him with the need to cower and submit to James.

"Listen here, you Omega bitch-"

"Griffin." 

Everyone turned to see the football co-captain, Lance Serrano McClain, standing in the doorway in all his glory. He already had his football gear on, the black jersey tight against the shoulder pads he wore, and his trademark white gloves. He looked in the room unamused and stepped forward. 

"We have practice in two minutes and you all are not changed. Coran will have all of our asses if you aren't out there so get a move on." He said, crossing his arms. Everyone then continued to get changed, muttering quietly amongst themselves. The Alpha walked over to where Keith was still pinned to the lockers. 

"James get the fuck off of him. Imagine if Coran heard about this. You'd be off the team in ten seconds flat. Instead of acting like this, think about your future." He said and James recoiled, stepping fully away from Keith. He shot Keith one last glare before going back to his locker. 

"Um, thanks-" 

"Yeah, whatever. You need to be more careful." The Alpha dismissed him, walking out of the locker room. Keith blinked and ignored the fluttering in his stomach as he watched him walk away. 

But yeah, after that he avoided going in the locker rooms while the football team was there as much as he could. 

After that incident, Keith couldn't keep his eyes off the tan Alpha, looking at him while he was throwing and catching footballs left and right. Noticing how his hair was always messed up after ripping his helmet off and high fiving his best friend (Hunk, Keith thought his name was). How beautiful his blue eyes were when they struck the sunlight... 

Most of the cheer team teased him about it but were never rude to him, they were really glad to have him on the team. He was probably their best setter. Keith's first game was scary but he got through it. He was definitely shaking his black and white pom poms more than necessary when Lance won a touchdown, but that wasn't important. 

Right now, he had to focus on getting Ezor up in the air. When she came back down the team easily caught her, laughing when she said things like: "Thanks for not dropping me guys, I know I act stuck up sometimes but it's nice to know you don't have a murder boner." 

After about thirty more minutes of basket tosses, Allura called for a break. Keith felt a lot hotter than usual but ignored it. He grabbed his water bottle and chugged half of it. Allura sat beside him and patted his back. "Calm down dude we still have the rest of practice, hey… are you okay? Your scents off." 

Keith blinked at her. "Allura, you have to buy me a drink first before you even think about smelling me." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Keith I am a taken woman, Romelle would kill me if she found out I was secretly smelling my teammates scent." They both laughed. Keith rubbed at his eyes as Allura put on a more concerned face. 

"But seriously, are you okay?" Keith nodded at her and pointed his water bottle at the whooping and hollering football team. "I think their excitement is getting to me. I also didn't get much sleep last night so I'm probably just tired. Allura there's nothing to worry about." 

She looked at him a little longer before nodding. 

"Okay, let's get back to practice." 

***

"McClain! What the hell was that?!" Lance turned to see James walking towards him. He rolled his eyes and turned to face him, pulling his helmet off. "You could have thrown it to me instead of going all macho and taking it to the finish yourself!" 

"You were going to be tackled by Hunk if I'd thrown you the ball. I saw a strategy and I did it." He said simply before turning away. 

"Fucker!" He felt himself being pushed forward. He whipped around to see a red-faced James. "Stop being an overachiever!" Lance glared at James. 

"I'm just playing the game, Griffin. Not my fault that you can't seem to make yourself open." There was a pause before James snarled and lunged at him. Lance easily avoided the smaller Alpha's lunge and watched as he fell on the ground. "You can't even tackle." At this point the football team and the cheer team were watching them. 

James got up from the ground, growling at Lance to which he growled back, Alpha instincts flaring up. "You're such an annoying prick!" James shouted and lunged at the same time Lance did. They were eventually on the ground, trying to punch and claw at each other. Lance hit at James with his helmet and James growled, kicking his helmet in the air. 

"What the fuck!" 

The Alpha's both stopped at the loud voice. They looked over to see a few girls and Keith sitting on the ground, the male Omega holding his ankle. And not too far from him was Lance's helmet. They must've been doing a stunt and the helmet flew in and caused them to lose their stance.  _ Shit.  _

"Stupid fucking Alphas, get a hold of yourselves!" Keith snarled as both Alphas stood, staring at where Keith's ankle was twisted violently. Allura crouched next to him, putting an arm over her shoulder and snapping for another girl to help her. 

"What's going on here?!" Coran shouted as he stepped down from the bleachers. Lance couldn't say anything as he watched Keith hiss in pain as he was lifted from the ground. 

"Nice going, asshole," James muttered. Lance shot him a look. "Excuse me? This was your fault!" He sneered, anger more prominent than before. 

James' face changed from anger to smug in five seconds. "Aww, you're worried about your Omega." Lance scoffed and looked at him, crossing his arms. "He's not mine, he's not anyone's." The Alpha snarled. "Awful protective there don't you think?" James said, smirking. 

"Enough! James, you are going home for the day. And you're being benched for Saturday's game for your behavior" Coran said, pointing to him.

"What!" James complained, looking at Coran incredulously. 

"And McClain, you have an extra thirty minutes of practice. I'm working you to hell, boy." Lance sighed and nodded. Coran glanced over to see the cheer squad still staring. 

"Allura, get Keith to the infirmary, and continue your practices." Allura nodded, helping Keith walk. Lance heard the smallest whimper of pain and felt guilt curl in his gut. 

***

"Allura you should go home, I still need to get my stuff." 

Allura looked at him worriedly. "You're sweating." 

"And my ankle is twisted, are we listing things that are obvious?" Keith deadpanned. Allura sighed. 

"Are you sure? You don't need a ride home or anything?" Allura asked. Keith smiled at her and shook her head. "No I'll catch the city bus, I don't live far, I promise," Keith said, lifting himself with a wince. He felt a cramp of pain splinter through his abdomen and gasped. 

"Keith? You okay?" He shook his head leaning against the wall. "I-I'm fine, just my ankle hurts like a bitch." He said, smiling weakly. They both heard a honk and Allura sighed. 

"Alright, just take care of yourself, kay?" Keith nodded and watched her run out of the room. 

He stood against the wall for a minute before another cramp hit him full force. "Ah!" 

He took a couple of steps, the wrapping around his sore ankle tugging at his skin. He breathed heavily. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" He had to get to the locker room to get his stuff. He couldn't be going into his heat now! 

He hurriedly limped towards the football field and down to the locker rooms below. He peeked in and saw no one there. The football players must've already gone home. He steps inside and closes the door, whimpering as another wave of pain encased his stomach. How was he supposed to get home now? He couldn't take the city bus with there being other people on it. He couldn't walk the back streets with fear of there being some Alpha smelling him and taking advantage of him. 

Maybe he could wait it out in the locker rooms… 

God he wished Shiro would've actually given him a phone so things like this wouldn't happen. Shiro would still be at work and Adam would probably be grading papers at the grade school down the road. 

He cried out as another wave hit him full force, his knees buckling as he crashed against the lockers. He whimpered pitifully, sliding to the floor. Hot tears streamed down his face as he held his abdomen. He felt slick staining his spandex as well, making him shift uncomfortably. He hated when his heats hit. He felt hopeless and afraid of the fear of someone taking advantage of him. And now that he was out in public he was even more afraid because that fear was sprouting into a possible reality. 

He gasped as he heard the door opening and whimpered, trying to crawl away from the smell of an Alpha. The door immediately slammed shut and Keith howled, laying on the floor in agony. 

***

Lance was tired. Coran definitely gave him hell and he needed a well-deserved shower. He was already tearing off his football gear before even making it to the locker room. He knew what he did was stupid and he should not have let James get to him. He’s been trying to work with him for a while now. Lance wanted to make James realize that this is the best chance he’s got a good college and a good future. He felt extremely bad for throwing Keith in the middle of it all. Seeing him in pain with a twisted ankle really hit him hard. He was annoyed that the school had let an Omega into the boy's locker room, just because of how much he had to get on the team to stay away otherwise they would regret it. Though he mentally hit himself for the thought, he shouldn’t discriminate against the poor boy. 

But for the last couple of weeks he’s been catching himself staring a little too long at the Omega than necessary. He talked to Hunk about it and his best friend pat his shoulder and said that he liked Keith. Lance of course didn’t believe at first but, deep down he knew he was just denying his feelings. He liked Keith in the ‘more than friendly’ way. 

For Lance he never thought he’d like someone as much as he likes Keith. Of course, he was definitely not the ideal picture of an ideal Omega to most Alpha’s. But to Lance he was perfect. The Omega had a fire in him and Lance wanted to know all about it. Does Lance think that he may have a chance with Keith? Probably not after he basically twisted his ankle. 

He let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head, pulling himself from his lovesick state. He reached the door and turned the knob. 

But as soon as he opened the door, he was hit with the smell of an Omega… in heat. His face flared as he heard a whimper and some scuffling. He immediately shut the door, a little too hard. He put a hand to his nose, trying to stop himself from inhaling the scent. 

He heard a howl from inside the locker room. It took him a little bit to piece together that it was Keith's scent through all the hormones. Keith was in heat and Lance was a sitting duck outside the door. 

_ Oh Shit. _

He sighed and inhaled clear air, turning away from the door. He gathered his senses. He didn't want to leave the Omega in there, but he didn't know if  _ he  _ should be going in there. But there was no one else here, Coran was already long gone, Lance walked him to his car and everything. 

He growled to himself and looked down at his dirtied up uniform. He grabbed at the tights and ripped, pulling off a piece of fabric. He tied it around his head, making sure it covered his nose and mouth like a mask. It's not much but it'll hopefully keep the intensity of Keith's scent out of his system. He stood again and opened the door to hear more howls. 

"Keith?" He croaked out from behind the mask. The howling lowered into tiny whimpers. He looked around the first set of lockers and didn't see him there. "Keith, where are you?" 

"Over here… ah!" That sounded like it hurt. Lance rushed over to where he heard Keith and saw him lying on the floor against the lockers. 

Keith was red in the face and crying, slick pouring through his spandex, and his body trembling. "Keith, is it okay if I get closer?" Lance asked, ignoring the scent of the Omega's slick. 

Keith looked up at him with glazed eyes and nodded. "It hurts…" he whined as he lay his head back on the ground. "I know.." Lance kneeled next to him and brushed his messed up hair from his face. "I'm g-gonna help you get home, okay?" Keith shuddered and nodded, leaning into the touch of Lance's hand. 

"I'm gonna pick you up okay? You with me Keith?" Lance set a firm hand on his shoulder and tried to ignore the way Keith's moan at the contact made him feel. "Please, please, please, please-" Keith muttered and Lance took the shaking Omega into his arms. The small male immediately began nuzzling into the Alpha's chest, making a crooning noise that had Lance shuddering. He picked Keith up, trying to get the squirming Omega to the showers. Keith started to whine again and Lance made sure to give out a calming smell from his scent glands. 

"I'm gonna set you in the shower stall, okay?" Keith nuzzled more into his chest and sighed at Lance's comforting scent. Lance set the Omega down, reaching up to turn on the cold water and shuddering as it poured on them. Keith whined and shook. 

"I-it's cold!" He said, glaring at the Alpha that sat in front of him. "Coldwater helps. It makes an Omega's mind more clearer and this mask is not gonna protect me from your scent for long." He stated. 

Keith curled his own arms around him, shuddering. He had to admit the water was clearing his hazy mind a bit. "H-how would y-you know?" 

Lance smiled gently at him from behind the mask, sitting against the shower stall. "I have two sisters who are Omega's. My Mama's an Omega too so she taught us all how to go about my sister's heats." Lance looked away from Keith and sighed, feeling like he wasn't being suffocated by Keith's scent anymore. 

"Do you have a phone? We could call your parents." Lance asked, getting up from his place on the wet tile. Keith looked away and snorted. 

"Good luck. I don't have a phone or parents so-" Okay, Keith knows he didn't need to say that. It's still a sensitive topic but has him remembering all the threats of teachers calling his parents when he misbehaved in class. 

"Oh- I-I'm sorry…" Lance stared at Keith with sad blue eyes that had Keith blushing and looking away. 

"I- It's fine, they died when I was a kid so… I never got to know them well enough." Why was Keith sharing this top-secret and sensitive information with an Alpha he'd only met a month ago? He'll never tell. 

There was a long pause before Lance was turning off the water, grabbing a towel from the little cubby beside the stall. Thank god they washed the towels here. He wrapped it around the Omega quickly before pulling away. 

"Do you have anyone else? You can't be living alone?" Keith grabbed the towel and wrapped it tighter around himself. "My brother Shiro, but his mate, Adam, is closer to us. He works at the grade school. I was just planning on walking there but I obviously didn't get far and… I was afraid." Keith looked at the ground and curled his knees against his chest. Tears formed in his eyes as he hugged the towel tighter to his shaking form. 

"Hey… you're okay. If you want I can grab my cell and call the school and ask for your brothers mate. After that I won't touch you-" 

"No!- I-I mean, you can-can stay…" Keith grabbed at Lance's wrist, catching the Alpha off guard. "You… sure?" Keith nodded and moved towards the Cuban, leaning against his side. "Stay with me… please." 

Lance looked down at Keith's dark violet eyes and saw that his heat was starting to affect him again. Keith curled closer as a flame of pain licked at his insides. He nuzzled against Lance's bicep while he took off the shoulder pads and the rest of his gear making the Omega comfortable. Lance picked the shivering male up and left the showers. 

"I'm gonna let you change into other clothes, okay? And I'll be on the phone with the school on the other side of the lockers, kay?" He asked Keith, who nodded as he was set on a bench in front of his own locker. Lance pulled it open and rustled through his gym bag which was kind of embarrassing but for now, Keith had to live through it. 

Lance set a change of clothes next to him. "I'll be right back…" The Alpha leaned closer and brushed his hand against Keith's jaw, the Omega leaning into the touch. "Hurry…" He whispered and Lance nodded, smiling at him. 

At that moment it was hard to pull away, but he had to get Keith help. Without thinking about it, he stood and kissed the top of Keith's head through the mask causing the other's breath to hitch. "Get changed, Keith." 

And with that, Lance was going to his locker, leaving Keith to strip from his cold-soaked clothes. 

***

"Mr. Wright? You have a call." One of the office workers walked in and handed him the school's portable phone. Adam looked up from his desk and smiled at the worker, taking the phone. "Thanks. I'll bring it back up when I'm done." 

It was probably one of his students having questions about the homework he assigned, he did make it a little challenging. 

"Hello?" He asked into the phone as the worker left. 

_ "Uh, hi. Is this Adam?"  _

This did not sound like a fourth-grader. "Yes this is him." 

_ "I'm uh- Sorry. My names Lance, I go to school with Keith and-" _

Adam stood, looking out the window at the high school just up the road. "Is there something wrong with him? Is he okay?" 

_ "Yes, well- no? He's in heat and we're in the locker rooms by the football field."  _

"WHAT?!" Adam shouted into the phone. He grabbed his keys from his desk drawer and his coat. "I'm on my way, how is he- you didn't-"

_ "NO! No- I would never, ever do that. I've just stayed with him and I'm trying to get him home- but I don't-"  _

"Lance it's okay, I'll be there soon, can you move him up to the streets by the football field for me?" 

_ "Y-yes please hurry. He's in pain again.. I can't see him like this anymore, Adam. Please."  _

Adam was already at the front office. "It's okay, hang in there. For Keith okay? I'm going to call Shiro on my way- god I knew something was up this morning when he left… be there soon." 

_ "Thank you."  _

Adam hit the end call button on the phone and gave it to the worker upfront, racing out the door. 

***

Lance didn't have many clothes but he had sweatpants and a sweater. He put those on and got rid of the wet and torn clothes. He heard a whimper as he put the phone in his pocket. 

"Keith, you okay?" 

Just another whimper.

He raced around the lockers to see Keith doubled over without a shirt but with tights and hopefully new boxers on. "Keith…" He went over and sat on the bench. Keith immediately leaned over, smelling and rubbing his face against Lance's blue sweater. "It's starting again, Lance- I can't!" He howled and Lance held him and stopped him from falling off the bench. 

"It's okay, just focus on my scent, okay? Keith?" Keith moaned and nodded. Lance pulled him close, rubbing a hand over the curve of his spine. Keith leaned up to rub his nose against Lance's scent gland and Lance held him tighter. 

"Okay?" Lance asked in a shaky breath. Keith curled closer and he sniffed at Lance's neck. "Okay…" 

Lance smiled and thread his fingers through the others wet hair. "Adam's on his way, we need to get going." Keith perked up and nodded but did nothing to move away from Lance. The Alpha smiled and grabbed for his jersey. "Here, does this help? I know we're not that close but-" 

"It's perfect…" Keith said as he grabbed the jersey gently from his hands. He smiled at the Alpha happily before putting it on. 

And Lance's heart ascended as he saw the Omega in his jersey and he blushed hard. Keith's scent was now sweet and tender as he leaned into Lance again. They nuzzled against each other for a few more moments before Lance lifted Keith up into his arms again. Keith locked his arms around the Alpha's shoulder and nosed his way to the crook of his neck, inhaling deeply. 

When Lance got them outside he realized that the Omega was purring happily against his neck. "Oh my god, you're so cute…" Lance muttered. 

"Heard that…" Lance's face flushed as he looked to see Keith's face also flushed. They got to the street and sat on the bench just by the road with Keith in Lance's lap. Keith hissed as his ankle made contact with the benches railings. Lance raised his legs higher, holding him up. "I'm so sorry about that, by the way." He whispered and Keith whimpered as his heat hit in waves. "It was an accident… and James was the one who caused the fight anyways." Keith said, reassuring the Alpha. 

"I shouldn't have let him get to me though… I don't like being better at something than everyone else you know. I don't like standing out…" Lance sighed and Keith nuzzled under his chin. "And then you h-have dumb, hot-headed assholes like James who can't catch a ball." They both laughed. Lance held Keith tighter and looked at him. 

His violet eyes were half-lidded and his face was wet with tears. To anyone else he might've looked like a train wreck, but to Lance, he was the most beautiful Omega in the world. 

"You're beautiful…" Lance sighed out and smiled as Keith's face lit up. Keith smiled sweetly at him and stared into his blue eyes. 

"McClain with all this flirting, you might make me believe you're in love with me…" 

_ So what if I am…  _

"Oh, no way. I call everyone beautiful." He teased and Keith let out a pained laugh. 

"I may be hurting so bad right now but I'm so happy…" Keith muttered as he leaned back into Lance's neck. "Why's that?" Lance asked and looked to see a tan minivan speeding up the road. Keith smiled and hugged him closer, oblivious to Adam frantically driving. 

"Because my crush called me beautiful…" 

Lance blushed but held down his joy as Adam stopped the van in front of the boys. He stood with Keith in his arms as Adam ran around the side of the car. 

"Oh, Keith… God, you little bastard you had me so worried…" He sighed and petted at Keith's head. Keith winced and shuddered. "M'sorry…" 

"I know… here, get him into the back." Lance nodded and Adam opened the door and Lance went to carefully lay the Omega on the back seat. He made a move to pull away but Keith clutched onto him. "N-no. Don't go- you said you'd s-stay!" Keith panicked and Lance looked at Adam. His Alpha instincts were screaming at him to comfort his Omega and stay with him but he never wanted to upset Keith's family. 

"It's best not to separate you two yet. Lance I'll drive you home after I get Keith home." Adam said to him with a sigh. Lance nodded with a smile under his mask and climbed into the van, crawling next to Keith and hugging him close. Keith whimpered and pressed himself closer if possible. The door closed and Adam climbed into the driver seat, looking back at the two. 

"I already called Shiro and he's going to meet us at the house…" He looked at Lance who was looking at him. "Thank you, Adam… for letting me stay with him…" The other Omega smiled at him through the rearview mirror as he started the car. 

"I'm glad you found him… I don't know what we would've done if he…" Adam trailed off as he started to drive away from the school. 

"I'm glad I found him too… The mask was a thing my Momma said I should do if I ever walk in on an Omega in heat… but I never thought it would actually happen." 

"Well I'm glad you're not like most Alpha's, Lance." 

Lance smiled and nuzzled against Keith's wet hair making the Omega chirp and purr while inhaling the Alphas scent. 

***

When they got to the house, Shiro was already in the driveway. He ran towards the van's sliding door, yanking it open and growling as he saw a random Alpha nuzzling his little brother. 

"Shiro calm down, this is Lance. The Alpha that  _ helped  _ Keith." Lance stared at the couple and saw Shiro visibly relax at the statement and the sound of Adam's voice. Keith whimpered and Lance closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against the side of Keith's head letting out a deep rumble to calm the Omega. 

"Sorry, Alpha instincts…" Shiro said and Lance smiled sympathetically at him though he couldn't see through the mask. "Likewise… I'm sorry about all of this." 

"Lance this is not your fault… we're not blaming you or anyone." Adam said softly. 

"Thank you so much for bringing him home. I don't know- I… I was terrified when I got that call from Adam." Shiro looked at Adam and then back to the couple in the van.

They all heard the younger Omega whimper again. "Shiro…?" Shiro rushed forward and rubbed at Keith's hand. Lance held down the growl that bubbled in his throat, much to his inner Alpha's dismay.

"Oh Keith… come on, let's get you inside." Shiro looked at Lance and Lance reluctantly let go of Keith. Though the Omega did  _ not  _ like the movement at all. 

"L-Lance!" Keith howled and held tight to him. Lance moved to press his palm against Keith's cheek smiling as the Omega frantically nuzzled against it. "Keith, you know I can't stay. But I promise you, we will spend so much more time together after your heat passes." Keith whined and looked at him with bleary eyes. 

"Don't go…" He cried and Lance felt his heartbreak. "Keith… how about Adam gives me the house number and I'll call you every day. And after all of this, we'll talk about us. I promise, okay?" Lance asks and Keith looks him in the eyes and reluctantly nods. 

"You better call, asshole… " Lance laughs and nuzzles his nose against the Omega's. "Of course… " Keith smiled weakly at him. Shiro started to move him away again but Keith stopped him, this time calmer. "One more thing! Please!" 

Shiro smiled and nodded. Keith gripped the back of Lance's neck, pulling him forward and pressing his lips where he assumes the Alpha's are through the mask. Lance squeaks but melts into it, closing his eyes and leaning into it. 

Not a moment passes before Keith is still clinging desperately to the Alpha and is trying to deepen the kiss.

"Keith…" Shiro sighed with a pointed look on his face.

They pull away and Keith smiles happily at Lance before shooting an annoyed look at his brother. He looks back to Lance with a sweet smile.

"I want a r-real kiss after this stupid heat. Got it- Alpha boy." Lance beamed and nodded. Shiro shook his head and finally pulled Keith out of the car. 

"You could've told me you were interested in someone," Shiro says as he feels Keith smell his scent off of his shirt. "You never asked…" 


	2. Find Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, people asked for it and they got it.

Lance knocked on the door with vigor, feeling almost desperate to see Keith. He had called their house phone every day since Keith’s heat started, just like he promised. And now, a week later, Shiro finally gave him permission to see the Omega. Even though Keith’s heat lasted only six days, Shiro wanted Keith to have at least a day before seeing the Alpha. Lance understood and waited patiently for Shiro’s call, clearing Keith for visitors. He practically raced over to the house, not living far off but only a couple blocks away. 

He put on his best smile as the door opened to reveal Adam. The older Omega smiled at Lance and stepped aside. “Hey, Lance. How are you? Come in!” Lance stepped past Adam and into the house, looking around at the clean and neat living space. “I’m great. You have a really nice place.” 

“Thank you. Keith! Lance is-” He was interrupted by someone bounding the steps. Lance turned to see a flushed Keith standing in the doorway. He was wearing a big red t-shirt with black basketball shorts and his hair tied back. The atmosphere in the room turned a bit tense and Keith shyly looked at him from the bottom of the stairs. 

Lance smiled at the Omega, timid as well, rubbing the back of his neck. “Hey… “

“Hey… “ Keith breathed with a lopsided smile. They both stared at each other with flushed faces and timid gestures. Adam cleared his throat, smiling at the two of them. “I’m going to start on dinner, Shiro will be home in a few minutes, so I’ll leave you two to talk.” Adam slinked to where Lance guessed the Kitchen was. They stayed in their spots for a few moments before Keith gestured to the couch in the other room. “Sit?” He asked and Lance nodded, walking over and sitting on one end of the couch, and Keith sat next to him with at least a foot away from him. 

“So… are you feeling better?” Lance asked and Keith chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I feel the same as I did yesterday, Lance.” Lance chuckled nervously and they both avoided each other’s gaze. Lance eventually heard the Omega sigh after a few moments, fully sinking into the couch. “This is awkward,” Keith said. Lance grimaced at the ground, only nodding his head. 

“I’m sorry... “ Lance said, and Keith shot up, looking at him with wide eyes. “Lance, it’s not your fault- I just-” The cheerleader let out a frustrated sigh. “I guess, I’m just- I don’t know, embarrassed?” Lance looked at Keith with wonder. “Embarrassed?” He asked questioningly. 

Keith smiled weakly at the Alpha. “Yeah, of myself. For how I acted that first day. I know I wanted to get close to you, I just didn’t think that I would be constantly rubbing against you when we did get close, y’know?” Lance nodded and looked down. “But you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you were in heat and you were acting on your instincts… do- do you regret it?” He asked, voice sounding small and unsure. Keith felt something sinking in his stomach. Social interaction was definitely not his thing… 

“No! Lance I would never regret that day.” He said, scooting closer to the seemingly sulking Alpha. The Omega sighed, seeing that Lance wasn’t looking at him, he cupped his cheek and gently led Lance to look at him. As soon as their gazes met, his face flamed with a smile. “Listen here, you stupid Alpha-” 

Lance gasped, “Rude!” Keith shushed him, rolling his eyes as his smile grew wider. “I like you, I really,  _ really  _ like you. And I was hoping that we could be something more than what we have going on right now…” Lance blinked at him. “Like what?” He dumbly said, being enraptured by the violet irises staring at him. Keith giggled at the dumbfound Alpha. “I think Boyfriends is a nice place to start.” He said, scooting closer. 

“And I thought you were supposed to give me a real kiss after my heat ended, and I’m still waiting.” Keith pointedly implied, wrapping his arms around the others neck. Lance stared for a few moments before he smiled wide and wrapped his arms snugly around the Omega’s waist. “I second that Boyfriend thing,” Lance said, beaming with happiness. They both leaned forward and pressed their lips together in a gentle peck. 

“I also, really,  _ really  _ like you too,” Lance said and Keith rolled his eyes. “I know,” he said as he brought their lips together again, lingering longer with each passing kiss. Keith purred happily as they pulled away, pressing his face against Lance’s chest. The other male ran his hand through the other’s dark locks, rumbling deep in his chest. 

“Ew, you guys are worse than Adam and I.” They both looked to see Shiro smirking at them in the doorway. Keith glared at his older brother. “Buzz off mood killer.” He said, leaning back in to nuzzle his nose against Lance’s scent gland. Shiro and Lance laughed much to the Omega's disapproval. “Come on, lovebirds. Dinner’s ready.” Shiro said as he left the room. Keith grumbled and Lance pulled him to his feet after getting himself up. Keith smiled at the Alpha before taking his hand and leading him to the dining room. 

  
  


*******

“I still feel so guilty… “ Allura said as she was re-tying her shoes. Keith shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. “I sent you away, Allura. You didn’t know. It’s in the past now.” He reassured as she looked at him with sad eyes. “Okay… I’m just glad that Lance found you and not someone else… speaking of which you two are finally together now, right?” She asked, her whole mood changing. 

“Uh- yes?” He questioned as Allura’s face lit up and she looked over at Shay, the co-cheer captain. “Shay you owe me twenty bucks!” Keith looked at Shay’s disappointed face before looking back at Allura with surprise. “You had a bet over me and Lance?” He asked, crossing his arms. Allura chuckled half-heartedly before nodding. Keith rolled his eyes before huffing at her. “I’m going to go grab my stuff, I’ll be out soon,” Keith said, walking back over to the boy’s locker room. He walked inside and over to his locker, ignoring the looks he got from the other football players. 

By now the whole school knew about Keith and Lance's relationship. Keith had to ignore glares from other Omegas in the hallway because of it, but he didn’t give a damn. He had Lance and that’s all he could ever ask for. 

“Of course you would go after the star athlete.” He heard James say. Keith ignored him, rolling his eyes. He put on his cheer jacket and grabbed his bag swinging his locker shut. “Hey, did you hear me?!” James growled low in his throat. Keith was about to say something but the locker room door opened and he kept his mouth shut into a smirk. Lance smiled at the Omega before looking at everyone else. “Let’s go guys, the bus leaves in five minutes. And Coran is not waiting on anyone.” 

Keith walked over to Lance and snuggled into his side as the Alpha but his arm around his waist. James watched with irritation as the two walked out together. He’ll get over it. 

“So, do you have evil exes or something?” Lance asked as they walked up to the school’s parking lot. Keith looked up at his Alpha in confusion. “What? I’ve never dated anyone till you.” 

“Well, just a lot of people have been stink eyeing me ever since people found out we’re together.” Keith chuckled at that, kissing the Alpha’s shoulder. “I’ve had the same problem.”

They stayed silent for a few moments before Lance smirked down at him. “So, I’m your first boyfriend, huh?” Keith groaned and playfully shoved his boyfriend. “Shut up, I had this whole ‘I’m too good for everyone’ vibe before you came along.” Lance laughed and pulled Keith against him again. “Well you’re perfect for me…” He cooed. 

Keith blushed but deadpanned at him. “I’m telling Coran to leave your ass.” He said before running away with a shocked Alpha in his wake. “Wha- Babe! Wait!” He called out and started sprinting after him. Keith laughed at him as he ran like hell. He was only a few feet from the bus when he was suddenly picked up. He screeched and dropped his bag as he was lifted off the ground.

“Caught you!” Lance laughed and let the squirming Omega down to his feet. Keith turned around in the Alpha’s arms and smiled at him while panting, as did the other. Lance gave him a lopsided smile as he sighed, hugging the Omega against his chest. Keith purred happily and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, bringing him into a smoldering kiss. 

“Ooooh get it Keith!” They both heard Allura call from the bus. Lance laughed into the kiss as his Omega flipped the girl off, keeping his lips against the other’s. Keith was smiling into the kiss even after they pulled away. “Alright let’s go kick some ass.” He whispered and Lance smirked, kissing his forehead and picking up Keith’s bag from the ground. They walked towards the bus, hand in hand as the team got ready to go to another school’s field and win another victory. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, I finally did it. I'm glad everyone likes the first chapter enough to want a second one. So, here are my babies actually getting together. Thank you everyone for reading and thank you for the support. 
> 
> Make sure to comment, give me feedback, and leave Kudos if you enjoyed it! Also make sure to check out my other works, I have projects I'm working on so watch out for those as well. 
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
